


You Dance When You Walk (3/4)

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Sorkinverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-21
Updated: 2006-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Well you dance when you walk so let's dance, take a chance, understand me, you're dirty, sweet and you're my...</i><br/>"And that's why there's a picture of you wearing women's underwear hanging on your refrigerator?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Dance When You Walk (3/4)

**Author's Note:**

> A set of multifandom PWP ficlets. Title and summary are from T.Rex's "Get It On (Bang a Gong)" with a nod to The Power Station.

For such a tiny thing she stomped like a three hundred pound linebacker or wrestler or something else he didn't want stomping through his bedroom at three a.m. "Will you stop it?!"

"Shut up, J." She threw clothes and books haphazardly into a bag and cursed under her breath. He thought he heard the words asshole, idiot, hate you, and something that he thought might be "rat bastard" in Russian.

"Amy, come on."

"Shut. Up."

He stepped between her and the bag, dodging the biography of Truman she threw at him. "Hey, that's mine!" She rolled her eyes and reached for another book, so he raised his hands in surrender. "What do I have to do to get you to stop?"

"I don't know, die?"

"Well that's nice."

"I'm not nice, Josh. I'm not nice or easygoing or from a dairy state or any of those things you apparently want." She narrowly missed his head with what, this time, turned out to be a rain of colored panties. "So what I am is going."

"Well, don't! Stay!"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Make me."

Yeah, make her. That's what he was thinking. That and duck the panties, dodge the books, and, dear god, I hope she doesn't bite. "Do you bite?"

"Only if you ask real nice." She sighed and shook her head. "What do you want here, J?"

"I don't know." He sighed in return. "You to stop throwing undergarments at me? I could lose an eye to an underwire bra, you know."

"Yeah," she nodded. "And I doubt you can carry off the pirate look."

"Yeargh?"

"Oh, J."

"What?"

"I don't know." She sat heavily on the bed next to him. "It's not going to work."

"Why not?"

"Because." She lowered her head and he wasn't sure if she was laughing or crying. "Great. Now I sound like you."

"Well maybe you really don't know, did you ever think of that?"

"And maybe you're an ass."

He pulled her down to lie beside him. "But I'm your ass. Right?"

She squirmed in his arms and plucked a stray pair of panties from beneath his body. "I guess you are." She dragged the panties over his chest and down to his groin. "Hey, J?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever try my panties on?"

"No!"

She grinned and continued dragging the soft material up and down his body. "But you're my ass, right?"

Something wasn't right here, but he wasn't sure what yet. "Yeah? I guess I said that."

"Oh, you said that." She slid her hand inside his boxers and rubbed the panties up and down his cock. "Like that, J?"

Was she insane? Of course he liked how it felt. A pretty woman was jerking him off instead of moving out of his life permanently, as far as he was concerned this felt better than anything. "Yeah. Oh yeah."

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I think you should wear these, J." She grabbed his cock and squeezed. "I think you should wear them for me."

"I should... What?! Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because I want you to."

"Yes, Amy, that is exactly how I lead my life, doing just what you want me to do."

She licked her lips before she spoke. "If you do it, I'll blow you."

"They're not really my color," he said weakly.

She stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked on it, hollowing her cheeks. She dragged the wet finger down her neck and chest, dipping it under her shirt and obviously circling her nipple. "I think they'll look good."

"You think I'll look like an idiot."

She tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it into the corner. "Maybe," she said, closing her eyes and moaning as she pinched both her nipples. "Or maybe it'll make me hot. What do you say, J?"

* * *

"And that's why there's a picture of you wearing women's underwear hanging on your refrigerator?"

"Yeah."

"You could have taken it down."

"I didn't know you'd be coming over! You never come over!"

"Take it down, Josh," Toby said over his shoulder as he left the room. "And never finish telling me that story."

"But... don't you want to know about the bra?"


End file.
